Firearms are complex devices that require precisely machined components and ammunition to function properly. It is advantageous to know the various loads, temperatures, and pressures that a firearm might experience during operation in order to design components that can withstand the physical environment to which they will be exposed. One way to understand the type of physical environment to which a particular component is going to be exposed, is by directly measuring the properties of the area of interest on a functioning firearm. This can be achieved by using any of a plurality of available sensors to measure various environmental conditions. Such sensors may include, for example, thermocouples, strain gauges, pressure sensors, and the like.
With regard to firearms, it may be advantageous to understand the types of temperatures a chambered round of ammunition may experience. In firearms capable of quickly firing successive rounds of ammunition, the chamber may become very hot. Further, the material properties of the projectile may be such that, if it is exposed to extreme temperatures, it may partially deform. Prolonged exposure to extreme chamber temperatures may cause a projectile to deform sufficiently to affect the function of the projectile. More specifically, the deformation could further result in inconsistent and/or inaccurate flight paths of the projectile. This may be particularly true with projectiles formed of alternative materials, such as copper polymer alloys. The precision and accuracy of a projectile are a crucial aspect of firearm and ammunition design. It is advantageous to thoroughly understand the temperatures of chambered projectiles to ensure that ammunition will not deform after the firing of successive rounds of ammunition.